


Plans Go Down

by AkaiShinda (orphan_account)



Series: Medical Temptations [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate Syrup, M/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Medical Temptation series, Arthur and Alfred are in a new yet passionate relationship in which every single plan sounds crazy and new. Alfred got himself a chocolate syrup this time and plans to use it on Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see what these dorks do with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

He had been typing his essay when it ticked in. He was in the library among the other students; with the international group and some of the guides from the time when he was still a newbie in the city... he glanced at the screen of his laptop again but the symbols didn’t create any rational connotations in his mind. More like, the absence of rationality... his eyes darted on his phone which lay silent and black, no notifications or missed calls from anyone.

As the hours passed in the muffled humming of air conditioning and murmuring comrades of course like every other human being Arthur began to wonder if he was supposed to spend that particular day in that stuffed book aquarium. He could just go back to the dorms and sit at his table but oh, he wouldn’t get anything done at home. He’d just play this fantasy role-playing game with Alfred’s character or wander around the empty flat, waiting for the mentioned individual to arrive home.

Until then he’d be bored to death. If Alfred had been at home with him they’d most certainly entertain each other one way or another... with the sentiment a diminutive smirk also appeared on the blonde’s lips along with various ideas as well. Indulging himself with Alfred and not to forget satisfying the other man would at all times excite his dormant imagination. The results never ceased to run down on his spine in the form of an ice-cold shiver.

Arthur hissed and frowned before looking back at the screen of his laptop, full of mathematic problems and chemistry.... he made a disgusted face and saved his work before shutting the small notebook. He resisted the urge to look down at his pants and check his half-boner, he knew very well that he had to take care of it alone before anyone notices it... and before Alfred walks in, all happy and oblivious to his troubles.

The American’s lesson ended five minutes ago, and it takes fifteen-seventeen minutes to get from that building to the library. If Alfred came by car, it takes six to eight minutes, depending on the traffic. If Alfred walks in and takes him home or decides to go on the beach or to the park, or eat out, Arthur would be in trouble... having a tent on his jeans, with his boyfriend by his side.

He quickly packed everything in his bag and waved goodbye to his group-mates before excusing himself to the toilet, holding his stuff in front of himself like a shy schoolgirl would but he couldn’t care enough to reveal this embarrassing problem...

And it was because?

Because?

He couldn’t get the images and Alfred’s voice out of his head... the dark-blonde and his text message, that was the problem.

“I got the chocolate syrup and something else too! Can’t wait 2 see your face sweetie <3”

When did Alfred turn into a sappy mid schooler to use such emoticons in his messages? As far as Arthur remembered, he got together with a biophysics student who had serious plans for researches, won several awards in his high-school career and anyways, played in basketball teams till the end of the first year on university. Unfortunately Alfred’s height wasn’t enough to continue among the incredibly tall members.... still!

The chocolate syrup. The chocolate syrup.

Arthur couldn’t stop his mind from bringing all the flashbacks and his imagination from making up ideas. The chocolate syrup was only one bottle with delicious content and once Arthur “accidentally” poured some on his fingers and licked it off, which turned Alfred on in a second. Then, the real fun began... he covered himself in syrup along with Alfred whose favourite sport was licking Arthur anyway; the two had made such a mess in the tiny flat that afterwards they had to wash everything including bed sheets, tablecloths, floor, counter, walls, the table, and their entire bodies not to mention some of their paperwork.

He quickly washed his face with cold water and ran the freezing liquid down his wrist to cool the veins in his body but as he looked in the mirror to see his messed up hair with the wet spots on his shirt, the memories from Thursday made him wink at his reflection. Hm, what if Alfred would get the favour returned?

. . .

The blue-eyed man smirked, shifted the sunglasses off his nose to wink at the Englishman who had a wicked grin on his lips before they both cracked in laughter.

“What happened to your shirt, Arthur?!” Alfred took his glasses off to wipe his eyes unless he thought he wouldn’t believe the sight of his lover, who shrugged and walked up to him to poke in the spectacled man’s side, which caused the other pout and fight with laughter again.

“Did you get the syrup?” Arthur narrowed his eyes and pulled the dark-blonde close, knowing that the water and the perfume’s scent was way too apparent for the man to miss, and as predicted, a small sigh escaped from Alfred’s lips upon taking a breath close to his neck.

“Ye’ it’s in the car.”

“I have a better idea than the car, Alfred.”

“Me too, I meant that we could go somewhere with the car and use the syrup.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise but in the same second a lusty smirk appeared on his lips. “Outdoor sex, is it?”

“I thought we could bring it to the party tonight and if someone won’t get shitfaced, “the taller man cleared his throat a bit and shot a warning look on the Englishman, “we could use it on the beach.”

Arthur hummed and let Alfred take his hand as they began to walk to the car. “I don’t know, I don’t have nice memories with beach sex times. The salty water, the sand... and now you want the chocolate syrup too?”

“Hell yes. And we’re doing it tonight... I have a blanket on the backseat.”

. . .

Doing all the preparation and cleaning wasn’t the job that Arthur liked very much, even though these times he had a carefree half an hour just for himself alone. He had time to close himself up in Alfred’s bathroom and take care of himself, lie down in the tub and relax. It was supposed to be just like that. In the meantime Alfred listened to music or played the guitar for him, occasionally washed dishes or vacuumed in the bedroom but this time he attempted to choose clothes for Arthur to wear for the night. He liked Arthur’s Levi’s button-up shirts with tank tops beneath, and the loose pants Arthur wore when the weather turned humid and hot at the same time... for shoes he put Arthur’s Union Jack patterned sneakers at the front door and he felt really proud of himself when he checked the collection again. Arthur will be damn sexy, and he’ll have sex only with him. The puppy side of his soul wiggled its tail happily.

Oh right. He took the little box with the condom and lube and as he smirked with the deliciously satisfied grin on his face, he checked if Arthur was still in the tub or not but judging from the silence, the blonde was still relaxing in there. So far so good, Alfred leapt to the bathroom door and peeked in to see his lover’s peaceful face... he frowned for a second. Was it... allowed for Arthur to moan like this when he was alone, and Alfred was outside? He pouted in displeasure.

“Hey, I thought I have a “boyfriend” label on facebook with you!”

The soft moans quieted and in the split of the second Alfred hummed in curiosity but in the next moment something heavy and hard hit the inside of the bathroom door and the man jumped back in shock.

“Don’t you spy on me, jerk!”

“Ok, I’ll share the syrup with someone who would appreciate my efforts!” He climbed from the floor to step in the kitchen and grabbed the syrup to open the bottle. “I’ll eat this all by myself!”

“Then I can be sure that we’re not going to party tonight... your reign on the toilet-throne begins,” the blonde smirked in the bathtub and soon he shook his head in resignation when he realized that Alfred will not let him have a quiet moment alone. “But anyway... maybe we should stay here and get you some sleep, it’s Friday.”

“Friiday, Friiday...!”

“No, you stop that right now!” Arthur wiped his face with his wet hands in embarrassment upon hearing Alfred’s childish singing from the kitchen. “Alright, I’m getting out, I hope you’re happy.”

“I am, don’t worry,” the dark-blonde grinned. He put the bottle aside and licked his lower lips as the plan crystallized in his mind and with that he decided to pull his shirt off and loosen the belt on his jeans. Arthur’s gonna like this, he smirked deviously as he took the bottle again, opened the cap and poured a decent amount of syrup in his palm. Where to... ah, right.

The attack caught Arthur off-guard and he yelped in surprise; he wore only a towel and his briefs but the towel fell from his hands when Alfred practically slapped him with chocolate syrup and spread it on his cheeks. The shorter man blinked for a couple of seconds to compose himself then glared in the bright cheerful eyes of his lover. Alfred smiled as if he was a child again, with the syrup bottle in one hand, the other soaked in chocolate and Arthur could almost swear that the man was about to explode from happiness and anticipation just to start a syrup-fight. As the warm liquid began to drop from his jaw to his chest, Arthur cleared his throat but was fully aware how his complexion ruined his attempt to sound dead-serious. “Give it to me.”

“Nope,” Alfred grinned and held the bottle in both hands to spray syrup on Arthur’s chest as the man tried to catch his hand or the bottle. The feeling of cold on his still hot skin, the blonde put his palm on the place of his chest-bone fast and thus covered his hand in syrup too. That brought another idea, since his mind just noted that Alfred was half naked already. He wiped the chocolate off himself to wipe it on Alfred’s face; the man laughed but raised the bottle to pour more on Arthur too.

“Dear God, I just had a bath, Alfred!”

The other made such a high-pitched noise when Arthur covered his stomach in chocolate that the Englishman glanced up and raised a curious eyebrow. Alfred had such a happy and joyful expression on his face that Arthur couldn’t resist but cup his cheeks with his palms and put a sweet and long kiss on his lips that tasted mostly chocolate and mint. He almost forgot about their situation but was quickly reminded as he felt chocolate running on his back, down his spine and drip on his briefs.

“You. Moron.” The suddenly cold, forest green eyes met friendly and loving blue eyes.

“Bitch.”

“Who’s the bitch?!” Arthur was going to push Alfred over so the man would fall on their bed but the floor was way too slippery from the syrup dripping from their bodies so he nearly fell forward on the man. As a result they ended lying at the coffee table, Arthur landed on Alfred’s stomach and covered his entire face in the syrup he spoiled there before. Alfred grinned and wiped more syrup on Arthur’s shoulders and as the man climbed up to support himself on his elbows, on his neck and jaw as well. Neat.

“You look so delicious, sweetie,” he cooed, laughing jokingly when Arthur’s warning eyes darted towards him since the blonde didn’t have any weapon to fight with, so he decided to generously offer the bottle and give it to Arthur. “Alright, here it is.”

“You’re going to lick everything off me, you got that?” The shorter mumbled and as revenge he poured a great amount of syrup on Alfred’s chest, neck, cheeks and then as Alfred hoped from the beginning, reached down to cover his own groin in chocolate as well.

“That was my intention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it. I'm making some sort of order in this series, so this had been on the site for a long time but under the main work title so no wonder only a few people got to see it. Reviews and comments are appreciated!


End file.
